


my heart sings for you | dreamnotfound

by cryinginmyroombrb



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, oh my god they are both oblivious, sapnap is a third wheel because oh my god that man is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinginmyroombrb/pseuds/cryinginmyroombrb
Summary: “george, can you do me a favor?” bad asks, shifting nervously.“..depends, what do you need help with?” George replies, quirking an eyebrow.in which, bad offers george the spot as lead singer temporarily after their lead singer decided to quit, and george quickly gaining popularity after a clip went viral, causing him to decide to stay in the band for good, though he was not prepared for what was to happen within the 9 months of joining a band.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. what have i done?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like this is my first time ever writing something for forever and its a WIP so please for the love of god take it easy on me im exploring writing styles so with that said do enjoy :)

“george, can you do me a favor?” bad asks, shifting nervously. 

“..depends, what do you need help with?” i reply, quirking an eyebrow quizzically.

so, how did i get here? what lead me to this point?

oh, i know, when i met bad in the first place.

________________  
  


_oh, shoot, i am literally so late how do i always manage this, im gonna be in so much trouble when i get hom—_

**_thud_ **

_fuc—_

_i stumble to the floor and my stuff falls everywhere, leaving my books and pencils and everywhere, i sigh audibly, ready to burst into tears with how much stress ive experienced today, not only did i wake up too late for breakfast, i missed the bus and make my mom drive me, and i got lost around the new campus, so far high school sucks._

_i was brought out of my self pitying thoughts._

_”Oh! aah! are you okay?” a gentle voice asks me from above, i look up seeing a boy with light brown? dirty blonde? i really can't tell the difference, hair, bright green? eyes (they look more like a shade of yellow to me) and glasses, he seems to be looking at me with concern, probably due to the fact i have tears welling up in my eyes, due to fall any second now._

_“Uh— yeah.. yeah i’m good.” i say, subtly dragging my hands down my face to wipe the growing tears._

_he seems to perk up at the sound of my voice._

_”oh! you’re not from here are you?” he asks, smiling kindly._

_i chuckle dryly._

_“it’s so obvious i’m not so i’m not even gonna ask if it’s that obvious, but yeah, i’m from london, just moved here a while ago, this is..my first day and so far, it’s been shitty.” i say, defeated._

_“hey, language!” he says, he then smiles sympathetically, extending his hand._

_i take it and hoist myself up_

_“i’m sorry your day has been bad, i’m sure it’ll get better! my name is darryl by the way, and you?” he says happily,_

_i crack a smile at his optimism._

_“george.” i say, grinning widely._

_———_

_”george!” darryl, or bad as he prefers, calls out to me._

_”hm? what’s up, bad?” i ask, confused._

_he runs up to me, bending over resting his hands on his knees, panting._

_“i— band— people— joined—“ he says, out of breath._

_“woah, breathe first.” i say, chuckling slightly._

_he catches his breath, then tries again._

_“i joined a band!” he says, excitedly._

_i sat here, incredulously._

_“you, WHAT?” i ask, louder than i intended._

_his cheeks tint a slight pink at the volume._

_”shh! i joined a band!” he says again._

_“since when can you play an instrument?” i ask in disbelief._

_he tilts his head to the side, in confusion._

_”i never told you i could play the drums?” he asks, voice full of confusion._

_”no?” i say, equally as confused._

_“huh, i could’ve sworn i told you.. anyways! that’s besides the point, i tried out like a week ago and they let me in!” he says excitedly._

_i smile at his excitement._

_“good for you, bad. i’m glad you got in.”_

_he cracks me a toothy grin._

_“what about you? do you have any hobbies or talents i don’t know about?” he asks me, quirking an eyebrow._

_i pause,_

_”i mean, i can sing.” i say casually._

_he seems to perk up at this._

_”really? maybe you can join the band too..” he seems to be contemplating something, “i can ask them to put you in, if you want. ooh! it’d be so fun to be in a band together!” he starts getting excited, i cut him off before he can go any further._

_“oh, no no no. singings.. kinda private for me, no one knows i can except you, i’m not really comfortable with doing it in front of people anyways..” i trail off._

_he frowns._

“ _aww, okay, but can i at least hear you sing?” he asks_

_my eyes widen._

_”bad, i just said i’m not comfort—“_

_he cuts me off_

_”please!! i won’t tell anyone, but i just wanna hear you sing please?” he pleads with eyes similar to a puppy._

_i groan audibly,_

_“fine.” i give in._

_he lets out noises of victory._

_i smile at his excitement._

________________

that’s how i got to this point in my life.

_  
_ “well..” he hesitates, smiling nervously, “the lead singer of the band i’m in quit today, and we have a gig tomorrow at a local bar, and we promised we’d have a singer.. so can you sing for us? tomorrow night at the bar? it’s only temporary! but, we really need a singer and i remember you being amazing at singing in high school! so.. please?” bad asks, eyes pleading while shifting nervously

i groan audibly, 

“how do you always manage to get me into uncomfortable situations? i’m horrible doing anything in front of people, watching me, judging me, it sets off my anxiety!” i reason

he gives me puppy eyes.

”please!! it’s only for tomorrow and i’ll never ask anything of you again!!” he begs

i groan again. 

“..fine.” i comply. 

his face brightens up.

”yes!! you won’t regret this, i swear!” he jumps around excitedly. 

“i’m already regretting it..” i mumble to myself 

_what did i just get myself into?_


	2. an unfortunate turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “it’s okay, you muffin, you’ll do great!” he smiles at me encouragingly. 
> 
> i manage a nervous smile. 
> 
> “yeah, thanks bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad: okay, you know what, you’re in timeout! get on top of the fridge! get up there!
> 
> george: this house is A FUCKING NIGHTMARE

i wake up to my phone alarm blaring loudly from my bedside table.

i groan, slowly rising into a sitting position on my bed. 

i rub the sleep from my eyes and grab my phone, i squint from the bright blue light illuminating it as i turn it on.

11:05am.

i groan once again, and stretch, my tired bones cracking.

i slip my phone into my pocket and slowly slide off my bed and make my way into the kitchen.

i grab a bowl from my cabinet, milk from my fridge and grab whatever cereal i have in my pantry and pour myself a bowl. 

as i’m shoveling a spoonful of cereal into my mouth my phone rings. 

i pull it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID.

DrumBoyHalo 🥁

i smile, and hit accept.

“hello?” i ask into the phone.

“george! hi!l” bad says, happily

i roll my eyes fondly,

“hey bad, whats up?” i curiously ask.

“i was just making sure you remembered tonights gig, i’ll send you the address, we have to be there at 7:00PM sharp,” he explains,

i groan, 

“i dont even have a song, what am i supposed to sing?” i ask exasperated.

“oh! we picked some songs, i picked ones i know you knew by heart. all you have to do is be there by 7, and sing,” he explains once again.

i sigh.

“fine, okay, whatever, i’ll see you tonight, yeah?” i respond, just wanting to eat my cereal before it gets soggy and relax. 

“yeah, see you!” he responds cheerfully, 

“bye, bad.” i say, 

“bye, george!” he says before he hangs up.

_ this is gonna be a long day.  _

________________________

i pull into the parking lot of the bar, 

i park my car and take the key out of the ignition.

i sit there for a minute and take deep breaths,

_ it’s fine, i’m fine, everything is fine _

i check the time, 

6:54pm, 

_ okay, no, it’s not fine, i’m not fine, everything is not fine, i’m gonna make a fool of myself oh my god, oh my god, oh my— _

_** knock knock ** _

i look out my window to see bad there, looking at me confused.

i open my door, and step out,

“hey,” i say breathless.

“hey, are you alright?” he asks, looking at me concerned. 

“yeah, yeah i’m fine, i’m— stage fright.” i say, still as out of breath. 

he smiles at me sympathetically. 

“it’s okay, you muffin, you’ll do great!” he smiles at me encouragingly. 

i manage a nervous smile. 

“yeah, thanks bad.” 

he smiles, 

“lets go in, shall we?” he tries to mimic a posh accent.

i giggle,

“yeah yeah, let’s go you idiot.” i smirk, walking inside already.

he pouts,

“hey!” he says catching up to me

i step into the bar, bad next to me, and as expected it reeks of alcohol, i mean, obviously, it’s a bar. 

bad steps in front of me, and gestures with a nod of his head in the direction of where i assume the others are,

”c’mon, they’re waiting!” he says excitedly, practically jumping up and down. 

i manage a smile, he starts walking and i follow him

in the back there are two other people, one of which i recognize as sapnap from when bad mentioned him before, hes got medium length black hair, a white graphic tee over a black long sleeve shirt, white adidas sweats with the stripes down the side, and checkered vans.

sapnap is the first to notice me, smiling kindly at me.

”hey! you must be george, yeah?” he asks

i nod.

”great! bad has talked so much about you, you really saved our asses by accepting to sing tonight, thanks for that.” sapnap says greatfully.

”language!” bad scolds.

sapnap chuckles, 

“anyways, we’re on in 10, so get your vocal chords ready, warm up, do whatever you have to do,” and with that he walks off.

i take in another deep breath.

_okay, i’ve got this, i can do this._

and with that, i start practicing. 

__________________  
  


_we’re on, oh my god._

i step out onto the stage and that’s when it settles in, 

_i’m literally about to sing in front of a bunch of drunk strangers.._

_—what the hell._

i’m brought out of my thoughts by the voice of my best friend, announcing his band, and what i’ll be singing, and i’m so grateful he chose songs i’m very familiar with. 

“—and our lead singer for tonight, george, will be singing a cover of oh ana by mother mother—“ 

i’m panicking all the way up until i hear the strum of the guitar. 

_here goes nothing, i guess._

as the guitarist starts playing the opening, i’m mentally preparing myself for embarrassment. 

_oh, it’s time for me to sing,_

so, i do.

“ **i’ll be God,**

**i’ll be God, i’ll be God, today,**

**hold my head under the bath and breathe away,**

**slit my wrists and watch the blood evaporate—“**

as i continue singing, i see more and more people crowd around to come listen, my anxiety skyrocketing the more people show up. 

_________________  
  


by the time i’m nearing the end of the song, there was a decent sized crowd around the center where we were preforming, my anxiety has gone down but it’s still definitely there. 

as i hit the last lyric and we stop playing the first song, the crowd around us cheers, i smile proudly at the fact i did it. 

as i take a deep breath and exhale, we all get ready for the next song, 

_maybe this won’t be as bad as i thought._

_____________________  
  


at least 2 hours have gone by, the crowd has decreased and we’re nearing the end of the time we have here, and as i hit the last lyric i start helping packing up the stuff.

while i was helping a conversation that i have never thought i’d get to experience happened.

”hey, bad?” the guitarist— i never remember his name— spoke slowly. 

“what’s up?” bad asks, curiously. 

the guitarist looks nervous,

”well, i have been thinking about this for a while and i think it’s time i finally did it.. um, i’m.. also quitting.. i didn’t do it sooner because you guys literally just lost the lead singer and i didn’t want you to have to lose two members at a time but.. i just— i just don’t wanna play for a band anymore, it doesn’t really get us anything..” the guitarist sighs, avoiding eye contact with bad.

bad looks at him in disbelief.

”wait, what? you’re quitting too?” he asks, clearly distraught. 

“..yeah.” the guitarist answers

”i just don’t find it as fun as i used to— and well, me and my girlfriend just got engaged and i wanna spend time with her.” he continues.

i sit there in shock, watching the scene unfold.

”i’m really sorry to do this to you bad.” he looks at bad with sympathy.

bad sighs.

”it’s alright, just, stay safe will ya? i care about you.” he smiles sadly. 

the guitarist smiles,

”i will.” 

and with that, he leaves.

bad sighs frustratedly. 

“now what are we gonna do?” he says, sounding like he's on the verge of tears. 

“we don’t have a singer or a guitarist..” i see the first tear roll down his cheek.

i instantly feel bad.

_i know what to do.._

i sigh,

“bad?” i ask quietly.

he turns to me, looking at me in a questioning manner.

”i’ll—“ i groan “i’ll be your lead singer, if you’ll let me.” 

he instantly brightens up.

”really?” he almost shouts.

”..yeah.” 

“awesome!!” he then deflates a little. “what are we gonna do about a guitarist, though?” 

sapnap perks up, 

“i know just the guy, and you’re gonna love him, he’s a _**dream**_ come true.” he says

bad smiles the brightest i’ve seen him smile in a while. 

“great! then it’s settled! george will be the new lead singer and sapnaps friend will be the guitarist!” he claps his hands excitedly

”this is great!” he wraps his arms around mine and sapnaps shoulders

 _i can’t believe what i just got myself into._


	3. dream? what kind of name is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey, i’m george.” george greets with a polite smile while extending his hand. 
> 
> dream scowls, rolling his eyes.
> 
> “and i don’t care.” he spits out angrily while turning away, continuing to talk to bad. 
> 
> that could’ve gone way better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy :) i write these in my notes and paste them so please point out any mistakes!

i’m sat at my kitchen counter enjoying a piece of toast when, once again, i’m interrupted by my phone ringing loudly on the counter, i groan, not wanting to do this today.

i check the caller ID,

_ DrumBoyHalo 🥁 _

once again, it’s bad,

_ does he know when i’m eating breakfast?  _

i answer, 

“hello?” 

“hii! george! are you free today?” he asks curiously 

i inwardly groan,

”i wish i wasn’t,” i mumble,

”what?” he asks, confused 

“nothing, but yeah, i’m.. free.” i reluctantly admit.

i can hear his blinding smile through the phone.

”great! sapnap got his buddy that plays the 

drums to meet up with us later today around 3:45pm,” he explains, i glance over to the time displayed on my oven,

_ 12:36pm, _

”so, you’ll be there right?” he asks, i can 

basically hear him doing his dumb puppy eyes.

“yeah, i’ll be there, but where are we meeting?”

“i’ll send you the address later, but for now you can do whatever, i’ll call you to remind you, but i gotta go, rat needs to go on a walk, bye george!” bad says cheerfully 

“bye bad, see you.” 

and with that, i hang up.

i finish eating my toast,

_ so much for wanting to relax today. _

__________________

i receive a text, i look at my phone to see message from bad giving me the address of the place i need to go,

i sigh and reluctantly start getting ready, 

__________________

i arrive at the place we’re meeting, it seems to 

be a house,

must be sapnaps, since it’s not bads, and i doubt whatever saps friends name is would want a bunch of strangers over

i take the key out of the ignition, and hop out of my car and lock it. 

i walk up and knock on the door.

i’m greeted by sapnaps smiling face,

”hey! george! you made it, c’mon in.” he smiles at me, and steps aside to let me in

i walk in, and i see bad and, who i assume is sapnaps friend, talking in the kitchen.

”that’s my buddy dream,” he starts,

_ dream? what kind of name is that? _

”he and bad knew each other so, that’s why they’re talking so much, but, i’m gonna warn you, he’s.. weird with new people, i’m gonna be completely honest, he’s kind of an ass to new people, i have no idea why, but, don’t let it get to you, alright? he means no harm, he’s just not good at talking to people who he doesn’t know that well,” he explains

_ great, i have to deal with this guys attitude  _

“it’s all good, i’ll keep that in mind.” i say, smiling slightly,

”great! let’s go meet him then.” and with that, he walks into the kitchen, me trailing closely behind,

dream looks at me, and like sapnap said, gives me a kind of pointed look, like i just kicked his cat or something, 

i slowly and cautiously walk up to him.

“hey, i’m george.” i greet with a polite smile while extending my hand. 

dream scowls, rolling his eyes.

“and i don’t care.” he spits out angrily while turning away, continuing to talk to bad. 

_ that could’ve gone way better.  _

bad and sapnap both look at me sympathetically. 

i sigh, and smile back at them nervously. 

“so, uh, dream, how long have you been playing guitar? i mean, we’ve talked before but, never went into personal stuff.” bad asks, trying to lift the tension from the room.

“i’ve been learning since i was 11, but i started playing more frequently during my sophomore year of high school.” he responds casually. 

“that’s cool, uh, did sapnap tell you about..?” bad asks nervously. 

dream smiles.

“yeah, he told me about your situation. i’m happy to help you guys out, i’ve always wanted to do something with my ability to play guitar, but never got around to it, so when sapnap explained your situation and offered me a spot i knew i needed to jump onto that opportunity.” he explains with a gentle smile on his face.

_ his smile is.. kind of cute.. i mean the rest of him is cute too. _

_.. _

_ what the fuck? _

my brain short circuits. 

_ where did that come from?  _

_ god george, stop being gay, cute guy smiles and you instantly find him attractive? god.  _

i’m shaken from my thoughts by bad, snapping his fingers in front of my face. 

“yeah?” i say, my cheeks flushing from embarrassment. 

“we were talking about favorite songs, what’s yours?” bad asks, smiling politely. 

“oh, uh, i like mother mother, either oh ana or verbatim.” 

dream raises an eyebrow. 

“you don’t look like you would enjoy that type of music.” he states plainly. 

i scoff,

“what do i look like i enjoy then?” i respond rolling my eyes.

he snickers. 

“i don’t know, you look like the kind of twink to enjoy pop music, i mean i guess that’s not a bad thing but, surprising to know your favorite songs are by mother mother.” he responds cockily. 

i scowl. 

“you’re almost right about the twink part, i’m bisexual. and anyone can enjoy any type of music, i don’t have to look a certain way to enjoy music.” i respond, huffing. 

his eyes widen,

“i was joking about the twink part but, i have been told i have good observation skills.” he smiles smugly. 

i _hate this guy_

i roll my eyes.

“so, whens your next gig, bad?” dream asks, changing the subject.

“a different bar wants us from 8-11PM on Friday, is that a good time for you?” 

dream smirks, 

“of course, are we gonna practice beforehand?” he asks 

bad smiles,

“of course, you muffinhead! we’ll practice tomorrow, see how we sound together. is that all good with you guys?” bad asks looking over all of us.

i nod. 

“yeah that’s good for me.” sapnap responds, casually leaning back on his counter. 

“yeah tomorrows good with me.” dream responds.

bad smiles excitedly.

“great!” he claps his hands “we’ll meet at minebefore 12? like.. maybe meet at mine at 11:25am? i’ll make lunch for us too!” 

i perk up at the sound of bad making lunch. 

“i’m definitely there if you’re making lunch.” i respond. 

dream looks at me and scowls, as if i just threatened him.

_ what is his problem?  _

_ i’m gonna make it my goal for him to not hate me.  _

____________________________

after we finished our meeting at sapnaps place, we all went to our respective homes. 

i pull into my driveway and turn my car off and hop out. 

_ starting tomorrow, i’m gonna try to befriend dream, if it’s the last thing i do. _

i head inside.

_____________________________

i wake up to my phone ringing in my ear, i quickly scramble to get it. 

without looking i answer. 

“hello?” i say groggily. 

“george!! it’s 11:30! where are you?” he asks, exasperated.

my eyes go as wide as saucers.

“oh my god bad, i’m so sorry, i slept in! i’ll be there soon!” i say quickly hanging up. 

_ fuck fuck _

i quickly throw on a pair of cuffed ripped jeans, paired with a turtleneck, with a flannel shirt over that, and to top it all off, my favorite pair of Doc Martens.

i clumsily tie the laces of my shoes while making my way to my door, grabbing my keys and heading out the door, shutting and locking it behind me. 

______________________________

i pull into bads driveway, parking quickly and running up to the door, quickly knocking quickly.

i’m greeted by bad opening the door. 

“about time you muffin! why are you late?” he asks

“i..— slept in..” i reply shyly.

he rolls his eyes fondly.

“just come on! dream and sap are waiting downstairs.” he steps aside letting me in, and we head downstairs.

___________________________

we walk in and sapnap and dream both turn to look at us, and i swear i see dream scan me up and down for a split second. 

“alright guys, let’s get started. we all agreed on sweater weather right?” bad asks, to this i choke

“SWEATER WEATHER?” i ask loudly

“yeah? what’s wrong?” bad asks clueless

“he’s just surprised, all bisexuals love that song.” sapnap says casually. 

i shake my head in disbelief.

“yeah, whatever. let’s get started, yeah?” i say, stepping up to the mic bad has set up. 

and with that, they start playing. 

and i start singing. 

** “all i am, is a man,”  **

i look around at the other participants.

**“i want the world, in my hands,”**

i lock eyes with dream.

**“i hate the beach, but i stand in california with my toes in the sand.”**

he looks awestruck, not taking his off of me as i sing my heart out.

**“use the sleeves of my sweater, let’s have an adventure.”**

he’s still got his eyes locked on me, his mouth agape. 

** “head in the clouds but my gravity centered,  ** ** touch my neck, and i’ll touch yours, you and those little high waisted shorts,”  **

_ his eyes are mesmerizing even though i can’t see the true color. _

** “oh, she knows what i think about, and what i think about, one love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse, just us, you find out, nothing i really wanna tell you about, no” **

i glance down to his lips for a split second.

** “cause it’s too cold, whoa, for you here, and now, so let me hold, whoa, both your hands in the holes of my sweater.”  **

_____________________________

even by the end of the song he still had his eyes locked on me.

“that was amazing! we sound so good together!” bad says excitedly. 

i smile.

“anyways, i’m gonna go make lunch for us, we deserve it after that, be back!” and with that he goes upstairs.

sapnap walks over to me. 

“you did amazing george! i wasn’t fully paying attention to your singing when we were at the bar, but wow, you got some pipes!” he compliments me.

i feel my cheeks tint, not used to being complimented. 

“thanks sap.” i smile awkwardly. 

he smiles back and goes over to the corner of the room and grabs his phone and starts scrolling on it.

i sigh,

_ operation make dream not hate me, is in action. _

i walk over to where dream is standing, and smile politely. 

“hey,” i greet

he looks at me, an unimpressed look on his face, though i can see something else in his eyes, i just don’t know what.

“hi.” he says blandly. 

“..how are you?” i ask, awkwardly.

he rolls his eyes.

“cut the small talk, just because we’re in a band together doesn’t mean we have to be friends, and i’d like to keep it like that, i don’t need another friend, so piss off.” he spits out angrily.

i’m taken aback, but still determined. 

_ i will make him my friend.  _

“well, there’s no use of you hating me for no reason, like you said, we’re in a band together, might as well get along with everyone.” i say back, quirking and eyebrow. 

he rolls his eyes, 

“we’ll see.” and he walks off, standing by sapnap.

i sigh,

_ one day, i’ll befriend him.  _


	4. meeting dream

i’m sat at my kitchen counter enjoying a piece of toast when, once again, i’m interrupted by my phone ringing loudly on the counter, i groan, not wanting to do this today.

i check the caller ID,

DrumBoyHalo 🥁

once again, it’s bad,

does he know when i’m eating breakfast? 

i answer, 

“hello?” 

“hii! george! are you free today?” he asks curiously 

i inwardly groan,

”i wish i wasn’t,” i mumble,

”what?” he asks, confused 

“nothing, but yeah, i’m.. free.” i reluctantly admit.

i can hear his blinding smile through the phone.

”great! sapnap got his buddy that plays the 

drums to meet up with us later today around 3:45pm,” he explains, i glance over to the time displayed on my oven,

12:36pm,

”so, you’ll be there right?” he asks, i can 

basically hear him doing his dumb puppy eyes.

“yeah, i’ll be there, but where are we meeting?”

“i’ll send you the address later, but for now you can do whatever, i’ll call you to remind you, but i gotta go, rat needs to go on a walk, bye george!” bad says cheerfully 

“bye bad, see you.” 

and with that, i hang up.

i finish eating my toast,

so much for wanting to relax today.  
  


_____________________

i receive a text, i look at my phone to see message from bad giving me the address of the place i need to go,

i sigh and reluctantly start getting ready, 

__________________

i arrive at the place we’re meeting, it seems to 

be a house,

must be sapnaps, since it’s not bads, and i doubt whatever saps friends name is would want a bunch of strangers over

i take the key out of the ignition, and hop out of my car and lock it. 

i walk up and knock on the door.

i’m greeted by sapnaps smiling face,

”hey! george! you made it, c’mon in.” he smiles at me, and steps aside to let me in

i walk in, and i see bad and, who i assume is sapnaps friend, talking in the kitchen.

”that’s my buddy dream,” he starts,

dream? what kind of name is that?

”he and bad knew each other so, that’s why they’re talking so much, but, i’m gonna warn you, he’s.. weird with new people, i’m gonna be completely honest, he’s kind of an ass to new people, i have no idea why, but, don’t let it get to you, alright? he means no harm, he’s just not good at talking to people who he doesn’t know that well,” he explains

great, i have to deal with this guys attitude 

“it’s all good, i’ll keep that in mind.” i say, smiling slightly,

”great! let’s go meet him then.” and with that, he walks into the kitchen, me trailing closely behind,

dream looks at me, and like sapnap said, gives me a kind of pointed look, like i just kicked his cat or something, 

i slowly and cautiously walk up to him.

“hey, i’m george.” i greet with a polite smile while extending my hand. 

dream scowls, rolling his eyes.

“and i don’t care.” he spits out angrily while turning away, continuing to talk to bad. 

_ that could’ve gone way better.  _

bad and sapnap both look at me sympathetically. 

i sigh, and smile back at them nervously. 

“so, uh, dream, how long have you been playing guitar? i mean, we’ve talked before but, never went into personal stuff.” bad asks, trying to lift the tension from the room.

“i’ve been learning since i was 11, but i started playing more frequently during my sophomore year of high school.” he responds casually. 

“that’s cool, uh, did sapnap tell you about..?” bad asks nervously. 

dream smiles.

“yeah, he told me about your situation. i’m happy to help you guys out, i’ve always wanted to do something with my ability to play guitar, but never got around to it, so when sapnap explained your situation and offered me a spot i knew i needed to jump onto that opportunity.” he explains with a gentle smile on his face.

_ his smile is.. kind of cute.. i mean the rest of him is cute too. _

_.. _

_ what the fuck? _

my brain short circuits. 

_ where did that come from?  _

_ god george, stop being gay, cute guy smiles and you instantly find him attractive? god.  _

i’m shaken from my thoughts by bad, snapping his fingers in front of my face. 

“yeah?” i say, my cheeks flushing from embarrassment. 

“we were talking about favorite songs, what’s yours?” bad asks, smiling politely. 

“oh, uh, i like mother mother, either oh ana or verbatim.” 

dream raises an eyebrow. 

“you don’t look like you would enjoy that type of music.” he states plainly. 

i scoff,

“what do i look like i enjoy then?” i respond rolling my eyes.

he snickers. 

“i don’t know, you look like the kind of twink to enjoy pop music, i mean i guess that’s not a bad thing but, surprising to know your favorite songs are by mother mother.” he responds cockily. 

i scowl. 

“you’re almost right about the twink part, i’m bisexual. and anyone can enjoy any type of music, i don’t have to look a certain way to enjoy music.” i respond, huffing. 

his eyes widen,

“i was joking about the twink part but, i have been told i have good observation skills.” he smiles smugly. 

_ i hate this guy _

i roll my eyes.

“so, whens your next gig, bad?” dream asks, changing the subject.

“a different bar wants us from 8-11PM on Friday, is that a good time for you?” 

dream smirks, 

“of course, are we gonna practice beforehand?” he asks 

bad smiles,

“of course, you muffinhead! we’ll practice tomorrow, see how we sound together. is that all good with you guys?” bad asks looking over all of us.

i nod. 

“yeah that’s good for me.” sapnap responds, casually leaning back on his counter. 

“yeah tomorrows good with me.” dream responds.

bad smiles excitedly.

“great!” he claps his hands “we’ll meet at minebefore 12? like.. maybe meet at mine at 11:25am? i’ll make lunch for us too!” 

i perk up at the sound of bad making lunch. 

“i’m definitely there if you’re making lunch.” i respond. 

dream looks at me and scowls, as if i just threatened him.

_ what is his problem?  _

_ i’m gonna make it my goal for him to not hate me.  _

____________________________

after we finished our meeting at sapnaps place, we all went to our respective homes. 

i pull into my driveway and turn my car off and hop out. 

starting tomorrow, i’m gonna try to befriend dream, if it’s the last thing i do.

i head inside.

_____________________________

i wake up to my phone ringing in my ear, i quickly scramble to get it. 

without looking i answer. 

“hello?” i say groggily. 

“george!! it’s 11:30! where are you?” he asks, exasperated.

my eyes go as wide as saucers.

“oh my god bad, i’m so sorry, i slept in! i’ll be there soon!” i say quickly hanging up. 

_ fuck fuck _

i quickly throw on a pair of cuffed ripped jeans, paired with a turtleneck, with a flannel shirt over that, and to top it all off, my favorite pair of Doc Martens.

i clumsily tie the laces of my shoes while making my way to my door, grabbing my keys and heading out the door, shutting and locking it behind me. 

______________________________

i pull into bads driveway, parking quickly and running up to the door, quickly knocking quickly.

i’m greeted by bad opening the door. 

“about time you muffin! why are you late?” he asks

“i..— slept in..” i reply shyly.

he rolls his eyes fondly.

“just come on! dream and sap are waiting downstairs.” he steps aside letting me in, and we head downstairs.

___________________________

we walk in and sapnap and dream both turn to look at us, and i swear i see dream scan me up and down for a split second. 

“alright guys, let’s get started. we all agreed on sweater weather right?” bad asks, to this i choke

“SWEATER WEATHER?” i ask loudly

“yeah? what’s wrong?” bad asks clueless

“he’s just surprised, all bisexuals love that song.” sapnap says casually. 

i shake my head in disbelief.

“yeah, whatever. let’s get started, yeah?” i say, stepping up to the mic bad has set up. 

and with that, they start playing. 

and i start singing. 

** “all i am, is a man,”  **

i look around at the other participants.

** “i want the world, in my hands,”  **

i lock eyes with dream.

**“i hate the beach, but i stand in california with my toes in the sand.”**

he looks awestruck, not taking his off of me as i sing my heart out.

** “use the sleeves of my sweater, let’s have an adventure.”  **

he’s still got his eyes locked on me, his mouth agape. 

** “head in the clouds but my gravity centered,  ** ** touch my neck, and i’ll touch yours, you and those little high waisted shorts,”  **

_ his eyes are mesmerizing even though i can’t see the true color. _

** “oh, she knows what i think about, and what i think about, one love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse, just us, you find out, nothing i really wanna tell you about, no” **

i glance down to his lips for a split second.

**“cause it’s too cold, whoa, for you here, and now, so let me hold, whoa, both your hands in the holes of my sweater.”**

_____________________________

even by the end of the song he still had his eyes locked on me.

“that was amazing! we sound so good together!” bad says excitedly. 

i smile.

“anyways, i’m gonna go make lunch for us, we deserve it after that, be back!” and with that he goes upstairs.

sapnap walks over to me. 

“you did amazing george! i wasn’t fully paying attention to your singing when we were at the bar, but wow, you got some pipes!” he compliments me.

i feel my cheeks tint, not used to being complimented. 

“thanks sap.” i smile awkwardly. 

he smiles back and goes over to the corner of the room and grabs his phone and starts scrolling on it.

i sigh,

_ operation make dream not hate me, is in action. _

i walk over to where dream is standing, and smile politely. 

“hey,” i greet

he looks at me, an unimpressed look on his face, though i can see something else in his eyes, i just don’t know what.

“hi.” he says blandly. 

“..how are you?” i ask, awkwardly.

he rolls his eyes.

“cut the small talk, just because we’re in a band together doesn’t mean we have to be friends, and i’d like to keep it like that, i don’t need another friend, so piss off.” he spits out angrily.

i’m taken aback, but still determined. 

_i will make him my friend_. 

“well, there’s no use of you hating me for no reason, like you said, we’re in a band together, might as well get along with everyone.” i say back, quirking and eyebrow. 

he rolls his eyes, 

“we’ll see.” and he walks off, standing by sapnap.

i sigh,

_ one day, i’ll befriend him.  _


	5. baking with bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really trying to come up with plots for filler chapters so bear with me :) enjoy <3

when dream walks off to talk to sapnap instead, george stands there, shuffling awkwardly.

he sighs, then looks towards the stairs,

_ ‘guess i can go see if bad needs any help.’ _

he thinks to himself, sparing one last glance to the other two before hastily making his way up the stairs to accompany bad. 

_________________________________

as george places his foot on the top step, he’s greeted by the smell of an assortment of sweets.

_ ‘of course bad would make desserts.’ _

he strolls into the kitchen and is amazed by the sight of all kinds of sweets, 

“i thought you were making lunch not hosting a bake sale.” george says in a joking manner. 

bad glances at him and smiles bashfully where his eyes crease in the corners. 

“i got carried away.. i was just gonna make sandwiches,” he points to a tray that was indeed; filled with sandwiches “but i was thinking of making desserts, so i made muffins then i realized i don’t know dream enough to know if he likes muffins so i started making cookies, but then i remembered you really liked my brownies, so i‘m making those too.” he explains, a bashful smile still present on his face. 

i laugh fondly. 

“you sound like you could use a hand then?” george smiles at him.

bad gleams at the mention of george helping him.

“please! i could really use it right about now..” bad trails off, looking around his kitchen at all the ingredients. 

“aye aye captain, what do you need me to do?” 

he hands me a packet of brownie mix, while checking on, what george assumes is cookies, in the oven.

“mix that with milk, stir until its thick.” he says, turning back to the cookies.

george starts pouring milk in, and starts folding the mix and milk over watching the textures mix and mold together becoming thick. 

“hey bad? i think it’s done.” george says, stirring the mixture a little before sliding the bowl over to bad so he can check it. 

“awesome, can you get one of the square dishes from the cabinet down there?” bad says and he points to a cabinet below them.

george nods.

bad hesitates, clearly thinking about something. 

“wait, before you so that, grab my speaker we need some music.” bad says, smiling 

georges expression instantly brightens up at that sentence.

he nods vigorously, running towards the stairs to get the speaker, he makes it to the stairs quickly running downstairs skipping stairs doing so, somehow without falling.

he runs past sapnap and dream, receiving confused glances.

he grabs the speaker and speeds back upstairs. 

he returns to bad, who’s taking a baking sheet of fresh baked cookies out of the oven. 

“here!” he gives it to bad excitedly. 

bad chuckles, placing the cookies on top of the oven.

“you can play your music, BUT! keep it PG!” he scolds playfully.

george smiles nervously,

“how about i keep it as pg as my playlist allows me to?” george asks, bashful.

bad glares at him, then sighs, he then looks at him fondly.

“..fine.”

george cheers.

he then hooks up his phone to the bluetooth speaker, and shuffles his music. 

the opening melody of ‘daddy issues’ starts playing, making george gleam.

“i love this one!” he says excitedly.

while they both continue making sweets, george unconsciously sings the lyrics quietly. 

“sing it louder, george! i love your singing voice!” bad says happily, offering a kind smile.

george smiles sheepishly. 

as the chorus approached george gets ready,

** “ go ahead and cry little girl, nobody does it like you do, i know how much it matters to you,” **

he doesn’t hear the mumbles coming up from downstairs,

** “ i know that you got daddy issues, and if you were my little girl,” **

the mumbles stop, a certain blond-haired boys eyes locked onto the brunet. 

** “i’d do whatever i could do, i’d run away and hide with you,” **

the blonds eyes never leave the brunet, pure admiration shine in them that no one seems to notice.

** “i love that she’s got daddy issues, and i do too.” **

as the song plays out, george continues making sweets with bad while singing. 

george pours the mix into a glass dish,

“i think it’s time to put them in the oven,” bad says, eyeing the brownie mix.

george glances at the oven temperature, 

_ 350° _

he places them on the middle rack in the oven, closing it after. 

“how long?” he asks, hands on the timer

bad picks up the brownie box,

“it says 20-25 minutes, so, somewhere between there.” bad informs, george nods 

george sets the timer for 23 minutes, 

he shrugs, “we’ll check on them,” he informs and bad nods. 

they hear a clearing of someones throat. 

they turn to see dream and sapnap standing in the doorway, 

“hey, what’s cooking?” sapnap asks, smiling brightly.

“i just took cookies out of the oven, i already made muffins, and george just put brownies in the oven!” bad explains excitedly.

george glances at dream, to see him already looking at him with some kind of look in his eye that he can’t pinpoint, he offers him a kind smile.

dream only scowls and rolls his eyes, looking away.

george sighs, 

_ ‘really, what’s his problem?’ _ george thinks to himself.

he turns back to the oven, checking the time, 

_ 20 minutes, _

_ ‘we have time, what could we do?’  _ george thinks to himself

_ ‘hm, i guess i could ask if we could watch youtube or something,’  _ he turns to bad, 

“bad, what do you want to do while we wait on the brownies?” george asks 

bad looks thoughtful,

“we can watch a movie, or practice some more,” he looks at george, as if silently waiting for approval. 

“no, no more singing,” george laughs “my vocal cords are gonna need a break if i plan on singing tomorrow,”

bad perks up,

“oh! you’re right, my bad.” he smiles sheepishly. 

they both turn to sapnap and dream, 

“you guys wanna watch youtube or something?” george asks, 

“sure! i’m down, anything with you gogy,” sapnap mockingly flutters his eyelashes, 

george smiles, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggle. 

what he didn’t know is that someone really wished he didn’t stifle it.

“c’mon let’s go!” bad excitedly tugs on georges sleeve and leads him to

the couch, and sits down. 

he turns on youtube and scrolls through his recommended.

he clicks on a random video that sounded interesting, bad and george sit next to each other, george practically on top of bad sprawled out when he sat down.

george and bad mindlessly watch the video, not sparing a glance at the other two.

sapnap, glances at the two and then to the screen, paying attention to the video.

dream, however, couldn’t help but feel, something in the pit of his stomach when he sees george sprawl out on top of bad, he couldn’t pinpoint what the feeling was, but, it wasn’t pleasant. 

it’s almost like he wanted to be in bads place. 

_ ‘ wait what?’  _

he shakes off the thought, turning his gaze from the two to the video displayed on the screen. 

____________________________

george is startled from his dozing off by the loud beeping of the oven, 

he begrudgingly gets up off bad, stretching, he makes his way to the kitchen and pulls the brownies out. 

he pokes them with a fork to make sure they’re cooked thoroughly. 

after he’s certain that they’re cooked thoroughly, he let’s them cool off. 

“bad! the brownies are down!” george calls from the kitchen. 

he hears footsteps approaching, and is greeted by none other than, bad. 

“they are? ooh! they look good!” he says excitedly, hastily walking over next to george. 

“so, looks like everything’s finished, can you take the sandwiches out of the fridge? i put them in when we went to watch youtube,” bad explains

george opens the fridge and takes the sandwiches out of the fridge, placing the tray delicately on the counter. 

“lunch!” bad calls out to the living room, where the other two reside. 

the sound of footsteps approaching once again is heard, accompanied by the sight of dream and sapnap in the doorway.

sapnap walks all the way in and grabs a sandwich, instantly biting into it. 

george takes one too, hoisting himself on the counter and swinging his legs absentmindedly while biting into it. 

while they all eat their lunch, bad cuts into the brownies, making squares, before he, too grabs a sandwich.

dream is the last to grab one, leaning against the doorway as he eats it. 

it was silent, but not an uncomfortable one. 

it was peaceful, serene. 

_‘yeah,’_ george thinks,

_ ‘i could get used to this.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter updates aren’t scheduled :) and the amount of words i write each chapter aren’t consistent yet either, i just write a chapter until i feel it’s appropriate to end it. anyways i hope you enjoyed :)


	6. bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george slowly and hesitantly makes his way to his door, looking through to peephole to see,
> 
> sapnap?
> 
> george opens his door for sapnap,
> 
> “hey, what brings you here?” george asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! it’s really hard to come up with filler chapters, i made the main plot up in 15 minutes, but immediately posted it without even planning out filler chapters to lead up to that point, so they may be slow updates, but bear with me! recommend me any ideas for filler chapters, im up for it,

george sits on his couch in the living room of his apartment, panicking.

_ ‘i’m panicking, i’m panicking so hard, we have the gig tonight, and i’ve sang in front of people before but i’m still panicking, _ ’ george in the midst os his panicking, doesn’t hear the knocking on his apartment door,

_ ‘what if i mess up? what if i make a fool of myself? what if i miss a lyric? what if—‘ _

before he can finish that thought he is finally dragged out of his thoughts by louder knocking. 

george slowly and hesitantly makes his way to his door, looking through to peephole to see,

sapnap?

george opens his door for sapnap,

“hey, what brings you here?” george asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

sapnap smiles brightly.

“we have a few hours til we have to play tonight, so i thought we could get to know each other, you know some one on one time?” sapnap says, shifting nervously. 

george cracks a smile,

“that sounds nice, but, how’d you even know where i lived?” george asks skeptically 

sapnap sheepishly smiles,

“i asked bad, since i didn’t have your number.”

george smirks,

“wow sapnap, didn’t know you wanted to get to me that badly.”

sapnap cackles,

“you wish!” he smirks, “anyways, so you wanna hang or not?” 

i shrug nonchalantly, 

“sure, why the hell not?” 

sapnap cracks a smile,

“awesome!” 

_____________________________

sapnap offered to drive them somewhere to hang out, george accepted since he didn’t particularly wanna drive today. 

“so, where are we going?” george asks glancing up from his phone over at sapnap

sapnap smirks,

“i was gonna ask you but it seems you beat me to it, so now i’m choosing and not telling you,” 

george rolls his eyes.

“yeah, okay, whatever” he cracks a smile, “how long will it take to get there anyways?” 

sapnap ponders for a second,

“i’d say about 30 minutes?” 

george hums in thought, 

“can we put on some music?” he asks, turning to sapnap 

“yeah, of course, you can actually play your music if you want,” sapnap points to the aux cord “i don’t dislike any kind of music, if it’s music i can vibe to then i automatically like it,” 

“cool,”

george plugs in the aux cord and scrolls through spotify for a bit before shuffling a playlist, 

** now playing: Drugs - UPSAHL **

“hm, it’s been a bit since i heard this one,” george mumbles to himself, 

and if sapnap and george sung their hearts out the rest of the way there to georges music, then so be it

_______________________________

sapnap pulls into the parking lot of a mall, 

“a mall?” george asks, 

“yep! i actually needed some new clothes, figured we’d have luck finding stuff here,” sapnap explains,

“alright, cool,” 

sapnap takes the key out of the ignition and steps out, george following shortly after

george steps into the mall, instantly being blasted with the cool air conditioning. 

george looks over at sapnap,

“so, where does mr sappitus nappitus shop?” george asks teasingly 

sapnap scoffs, 

“i don’t have a specific store i shop at more than the others, but i can already say you probably shop at hot topic,” sapnap jabs 

george rolls his eyes,

“i’ve shopped there like, three times, what of it?” 

sapnap laughs,

“you dress like a raging bisexual, of course you’ve shopped there at least once,” 

george feels his cheeks flush, tinting a slight pink,

“i do  _ not  _ dress like a ‘raging bisexual’”

sapnap stares at him with a deadpan look,

george flushes darker under his stare,

“fine, maybe i do a little bit,” he says quietly, visibly flustered. 

sapnap cracks a smile.

“there’s nothing wrong about it, i like your style!” 

george smiles.

“okay! let’s get shopping now!” 

as they pass stores, one catches his eye due to the racks of jewelry inside, 

“so when i— george?” sapnap asks, confused as to where he went

he looks over into the store closest to him, looks at the sign and audibly laughs,

“george! how rude of you to just walk off when i was talking to you,” 

george sheepishly smiles,

“sorry i wanted some new earrings,” 

sapnap raises an eyebrow 

“i didn’t know you had your ears pierced,” 

george turns bright red, 

“shit, i really didn’t wanna tell you, but it slipped my mind, god,” 

sapnap smiles,

“haha! it’s all good, i think piercings are cool by the way, so don’t be embarrassed, dream actually has a few.”

“really?”

“yeah! he’s got his ears pierced along with his helix and a septum piercing.” 

george perks up, 

“he has a helix piercing? i want one but i didn’t know how painful they were,” he ponders for a moment, “i’d ask him, but, he basically wants nothing to do with me, he probably hates me, so it’d be useless,” he deflates 

sapnap smiles apologetically, 

“hey, it’s all good, he doesn’t hate you, he’s just kind of an asshole to new people for no reason, i think he likes to scare them,”

“well he doesn’t scare me, just makes my efforts in trying to befriend him feel useless,” 

“he’ll warm up to you eventually, it takes time,”

george grabs a few pairs of earrings and checks out, the cashier scanning the item and putting in the bag, sapnap waiting for him by the door, having grabbed a few shirts and checked out already, 

“yeah you went to hot topic by the way, make that four times you’ve shopped there,” sapnap teases

george rolls his eyes,

“where now?” 

sapnap hums in thought,

“how about we go to american eagle, i can use some new jeans,” 

george shrugs,

“sure.”

___________________________

“ugh, i’m starving!” george whines

sapnap smirks, 

“fine, we can go to the food court.” 

“finally!” george says as he speed walks out of the store they were in and towards the direction of the food court.

“where do you wanna eat?” george asks, glancing back at sapnap

“i could really go for some chick-fil-a right about now,” 

george hums,

“sounds fine to me,” he responds, walking towards chick-fil-a, and gets in line

“hey what time is it?”

sapnap checks his phone,

“2:23pm,” 

“what time is the gig tonight?” george asks,

“we have to preform at 8, but we need to be there by at least 7:30,” 

it’s georges turn in line, so he steps up to the counter and orders, and steps off to the side after paying the cashier, waiting for sapnap. 

after sapnap orders they both stand off to the side and wait for their food.

“so, what kind of hobbies do you have besides singing?” sapnap starts conversation, leaning casually against the counter. 

“i mean, i like to play video games,” george says unsure wether or not that’s considered a hobby. 

“oh, same, what do you play?” sapnap asks, tilting his head.

“uh, gee, this is kinda embarrassing, but i enjoy minecraft.” 

“it’s all good man, you like what you like, plus i play minecraft all the time, it’s a fun game i don’t know how you couldn’t like it,” sapnap responds with an encouraging smile.

“what about you? you have any hobbies besides playing bass?” george quirks an eyebrow 

“hm, i mean dream and i play video games too on a regular basis,” sapnap hums in thought, the perks up, “maybe you can play minecraft with me and dream!” he suggests with a glint of excitement shining in his dark eyes.

george stammers,

“uh— no, i don’t think that’s a good idea,” george laughs nervously,

“oh c’mon! we’d have so much fun! it’d be great!” sapnap pleads,

“no, no dream acts like he hates me, he literally can’t stand to stay in a conversation with me, that’s not gonna go well if we try to play minecraft together,” george counters, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“oh c’monn! please! it’ll be so much fun! you guys can bond!” sapnap begs, giving george his best puppy eyes,

george hesitates before responding.

“i— i’ll think about it, okay?”

“it’s not a no so i’ll take it!” sapnap pumps his fist in the air in excitement,

soon after their orders get called, they grab them and start walking towards a table, they reach the table and sit down pulling their food almost immediately, they eat in comfortable silence. 

“so,” sapnap starts, holding a fry in hand, “are you seeing anyone?” sapnap asks with some kind of glint in his eye, 

“no, not at the moment. i had a relationship about a year ago, but the break up was kind of ugly, so now i’m just.. conflicted on the dating thing,” george explains, his eyes distant. 

“oh, i’m sorry to hear that,” sapnap shoots a small smile at george, then continues, “what are your preferences, out of curiosity, like guys or girls?” sapnap looks at george expectantly

“uh, i’ve dated both, but, i think i lean more towards guys, i don’t know my male relationships have always been more.. fun?” george explains, looking thoughtful, “but, i’d still date both but, i don’t know i’m kinda conflicted on dating,” 

“does that mean you’re not up for dating at all? cause like, i could hook you up with some hot guys or girls—“ george cuts him off 

“SAPNAP!” george is bright red, hiding his face in his hands, “ugh, i’m not in the right position to date right now, still kind of scared to,” 

“if you don’t mind me asking— how bad was the break up anyways?” sapnap asked, looking unsure whether that was appropriate to ask or not. 

“its alright, it’s not that personal, but long story short, my last break up was messy, i was with this guy, we had a great relationship, he was nice, treated me well, i had met a girl a while back, i forget where, but we had become good friends, she said she came out to me as lesbian, everything was great, we had been invited to a party to the girls house, and later i found out my boyfriend tried to fuck my lesbian friend, so i broke up with him and stayed over at her house cause she was utterly traumatized, i felt so bad for her, still do to this day.” 

“wow— that sucks, i’m sorry, are you still friends with the girl?” 

“somewhat, she got engaged, so we don’t hang as often anymore, we still text pretty frequently though.” 

“that’s nice,” 

they once again fall into a comfortable silence. 

they finish up, and gather all their trash and throw it away,

“where now?” george raises an eyebrow looking at sapnap

sapnap checks the time, 

“2:46pm, we’ve still got time to kill, let’s check out a few more stores and then we’ll dip,” 

“sounds good to me.”

_______________________________

“it was fun hanging with you  gogy,  we should hang again soon, i’ll see you tonight, yeah?” sapnap smiles at george from the drivers seat.

“ gogy?  what kind of nickname is that?— you know what never mind, yeah we can hang out again, it was fun! i’ll see you tonight, see ya, sap!” 

george steps out of the car, and waves to sapnap, and sapnap waves back then drives off.

george sighs, then walks to his door and unlocks it, then steps inside.

______________________   
  


george sits on his couch, watching tv, waiting for the clock to hit 7:30 so he can leave, but currently, is panicking, once again, right as he goes to check the time, his phone rings, 

_ DrumBoyHalo🥁 _

that’s his cue to leave, he supposes.

_ ’i really hope i don’t mess this up..’ _


	7. that’s one way to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the screen lights up and george is immediately greeted by heaps of notifications.
> 
> george goes to the message app, to see if that could clear things up, the top of his message inbox is bad, most recent message sent five minutes ago.
> 
> DrumBoyHalo🥁
> 
> did you see twitter??

george slowly and cautiously stands up from his couch, making his way to his door, grabbing his keys off the key hook by his door, and heading out.

his heart was pounding out of his chest.

he steps out of his door, onto his porch and turns around to shut and lock his door. 

he makes his way to his car, his heart thumping in his ears, breathing erratic.

he gets in and sits down, not doing anything for a minute to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. 

after gathering his thoughts, he takes in a deep breath, settling his hands on the steering wheel gently, and lets out a deep breath.

_ ‘okay, i got this.’ _

he sets his hand on his gear, and shifts into reverse, pressing on the accelerator backing out of his driveway slowly.

______________________

“look who’s finally here! c’mon we’re on in 10!” bad says to george as soon as he walks in.

“i’m coming, i’m coming.” george replies, trying to stay composed. he follows bad to backstage. 

as he enters backstage, he’s immediately greeted by the sight of dream and sapnap already standing there,

dream rolls his eyes at the sight of him, “took you long enough,” he grumbles, grabbing his guitar, “we have a show to start, let’s get to it.” dream says as he walks towards the front of the stage.

bad smiles apologetically, but offers no reassurance, as he too, walks to the front. 

_ ‘let’s get this over with’ _

__________________________

“you guys did great! that was a lot of fun!” bad exclaims excitedly as he pats all of the boys on the back, showing his gratitude.

george smiles, “yeah, it went a lot better than i anticipated, i was scared i was gonna mess up a lyric or something,” he admits. 

“we did great, say, do you guys wanna hang out tomorrow, we haven’t gotten any more gigs,” bad asks, looking at them expectantly, “plus you guys can finally meet skeppy!” bad brightens visibly just mentioning this skeppy person, 

george looks over at sapnap with a questioning gaze. 

sapnap looks back with a smug expression, “it’s just bads boyfriend!” sapnap exclaims, dragging out the o, bad visibly flushes and starts blabbering about how skeppy isn’t his boyfriend. 

“yeah, yeah, whatever you say, lover boy.” sapnap dismisses, “anyways, i’d be down to hang, you have any gaming consoles?” sapnap asks bad, bad still recovering from his flustered state looks deep in thought, then he perks up, 

“actually, yeah! i have a gaming pc, along with an xbox and some spare controllers.” he states happily. 

sapnap smiles, “perfect! gogy—“ sapnap looks to george, george rolls his eyes at the nickname “over here mentioned playing minecraft, so what better way to spend the day than to play minecraft with the boys?” 

sapnap says excitedly, obviously pleased with his idea. 

dream and bad look at each other, bad nods eagerly at the idea “yes! i’d love to play minecraft with all of you! it’d be so much fun!” bad claps his hands enthusiastically. 

dream sighs, “yeah sure, i guess i’m in, sounds fun.” he says, glancing at george briefly. 

george hesitates, “i don’t know,” he looks at sapnap and glances at dream, as if trying to give sapnap a hint. 

sapnap catches on and shoots him a reassuring look, “c’mon george it’ll be fun! please?” sapnap says dragging out the e

george stays silent, lost in thought. 

sapnap continues, “for me?” he says once again dragging out the e, george sighs. 

“fine, for you sappy nappy,” george fakes a what you can only describe as smitten, voice. 

sapnap cheers, “thank you gogy wogy, c’mere lemme give you a hug!” sapnap demands playfully, george shrieks and starts running as sapnap chases him with smooching noises. 

dream, quite audibly scoffs, and looks away from the pair. 

“something wrong?” bad asks as the two are out of earshot. 

dream looks at bad, “yeah, i’m fine.” 

bad looks at him skeptically, “are you sure? you can talk to me you know.” bad says reassuringly. 

dream hesitates, “i don’t know, i just have stuff going on you know? like, do you ever wanna act on something but, you’re scared and confused because it feels wrong even though you know its not. like, you see someone else doing the same thing and you don’t feel weird, but, because they’re doing it not you, but when you think about doing it too, it feels.. wrong.” dream explains, trying to be as vague as possible. 

bad softens, as he seems to get the idea, “i won’t pester you about it, but, just give it time, i was there once, you just have to remind yourself that it’s not wrong and it’s okay, even for you to be apart of something like that,” bad replies, smiling sympathetically at dream, dream smiles back slightly.

sapnap and george return, george running up behind bad to escape sapnaps hug, 

“sapnap, stop! i don’t want a hug!” george shrieks at the male, still ducking behind bad, while bad snickers at the two.

“alright you two, cut it out, george just give sapnap a hug, he won’t stop until you do.” bad says, looking at george then sapnap.

sapnap smirks, “yeah gogy, give me a huggy wuggy,” he purses his lips in a pout, “pwease,” he talks in a baby voice.

george rolls his eyes, “yeah, whatever,” he sighs and steps out from behind bad and walks over to sapnap, sapnap grins and meets him halfway and gives him a bone crushing hug. 

“sapnap- i can’t— breathe-“ george chokes out, suddenly he’s being lifted off the ground and thrown over sapnaps shoulder, and ran away with, he shrieks again, this time louder, “sapnap! let me go!” george thrashes against sapnap, trying to wiggle himself free from the death grip, “bad! dream! someone help!” he screams at the two watching, 

dream has a look in his eye, before he gets up, “sapnap! you’re gonna break the poor man have you seen how small he is?” dream yells at sapnap, smirking at the glare george sends him, “let him go!” dream goes after sapnap,

“make me, pretty boy!” sapnap challenges 

dream smirks, “if you insist.” he runs after sapnap, grabbing ahold of georges arm, then latching onto his other arm so he has both arms in his grasp, and yanks him, not enough to hurt him, and sapnaps grip loosens from the yank.

“no, don’t take gogy away from me,” sapnao tries to get a better grip, but while doing so he loosened his grip long enough for dream to yank george out of his grasp, george and dream tumbling to the floor next to each other with an ‘ oof’  sound.

“i win!” dream cheers victoriously, pumping his fist in the air. 

sapnap rolls his eyes, “only because i lost my grip for half a second,” he scoffs, obviously salty of his loss, 

“guys! stop messing around, and let’s pack up so we can go home!” bad scolds, turning to his drums,

dream stands up and dusts himself off, looking at george, he reluctantly holds a hand out for him to take, george hesitates, but grabs it and hoists himself up, dreams hand oddly warm and comforting, in a weird way, he misses its warmth when dream let go after a moment too long of unexplained handholding. 

george glances at dream one more time before going to help bad pack.

_____________________

george wakes up to his alarm blaring in his ears, he slowly opens his eyes and groggily glances at the clock,

_ 9:36am _

he sighs, and slides out of bed, picking his phone up off the charger, 

the screen lights up and he’s immediately greeted by heaps of notifications. 

he goes to the message app, to see if that could clear things up, the top of his message inbox is bad, most recent message sent five minutes ago.

_ DrumBoyHalo _ 🥁

_ did you see twitter??  _

_ someone filmed us preforming last night and it went viral fast, because the guy who posted it had like 25k followers, _

_ the video has 3mil views so far _

_ they wanna see more of us, _

_ hear more of you, cause you did amazing last night, _

_ this is so great! _

george rubs his eyes, looking at all the notifications, all from his friends, and a few acquaintances, 

_ ‘that’s one way to wake up’  _

george makes his way to the kitchen and quickly cooks himself some eggs and toast, scrolling through twitter, actually seeing some stuff about bad’s band on there, and the performance they did last night. 

after finishing his breakfast he checks the time again, curious to when he should head over to bads, 

_9:58am_

he groans, and puts his dishes in the sink and goes back into his room and flops onto his bed, just wanting to go back to sleep, 

_‘i don’t have until 1:30 to be at bads, i can just nap til then,’_ he concludes in his head, 

so he does, he naps until he has to leave.

_____________________  
  


george wakes up again at 12:06pm, he does his routine of waking up again, he stretches and slides out of bed.

he makes his way to his bathroom to shower, turning the water to lukewarm, stepping in after giving it time. 

the water trickles down his body, relaxing him.

he pops the cap of his shampoo and lathers his hair and scrubbing. 

after scrubbing for a bit he hangs his head under the stream of steady flowing water and rinses his hair. 

after he finishes washing himself, he steps out of the shower, turning the knob so the steady stream of water halts. he grabs a towel and scrubs his hair dry, the proceeding to wrap the towel around his waist. 

he makes his way to his room and once again, glances at his clock for the time.

_12:34pm_

”huh,” he exhales, “that was a long shower.” he says to no one but himself. 

he grabs some clothes to wear to bads house, throwing them on.

after getting dressed, he's left to sit on his bed and wait, so, he decides he’s gonna call bad. 

“hello?” bad answers

”hey bad, mind if i come a little early? i’m ready and there’s nothing to do here.” george replies.

”i don’t mind and you know that, c’mon over!” bad replies, you can practically feel him smiling through the phone. 

“alright, see you in ten, bad.” george replies and hangs up, pocketing his phone.

george stands up from his bed and makes his way to his door, he grabs the keys off the hook and makes his way out. 

____________________

george knocks on bads door, not even a second later the door opens and he’s engulfed by a hug. 

“hi, bad.” he mutters against his shoulder where his face is pressed. 

“hi! come in!” he backs away from the hug and steps aside, letting george in. 

george steps in and goes to sit on the couch.

“sapnap and dream will be here in about 15 minutes, said they were gonna bring us lunch, skeppy will be here in about 5.” bad informs george, sitting next to george on the couch. 

george turns to him.

”who is this skeppy guy, anyways? i’ve never heard of him.” george inquires, raising an eyebrow at bad as bads face turns a shade of pink. 

“oh! i met him a while back at a gig we did, he liked my drum skills,” bad blushes a little darker. 

“uh huh, and he’s a _‘friend?’_ ” george asks skeptically. 

“yes! he’s just a friend, shush.” bad dismisses the subject, then theres a knock at the door. 

“oh! must be him!” bad gets up excitedly, and there’s murmurs george kind of tunes out getting lost in thought about nothing in particular. 

“george! this is skeppy! skeppy, george.” bad introduces the boys. 

“hi,” skeppy greets with a smile, george returns it with his own greeting. 

“let’s set up minecraft while we wait for the other muffinheads.” bad suggests, and skeppy helps him set up, leaving george to sit on the couch. 

then there’s a knock. 

sapnap and dream are let in by skeppy as bad fixes the tv, holding what seems to be burger bags from a joint nearby. 

they set the food down on the table in the kitchen, and hand out burgers, said burgers smelling really good.

after getting their respective burgers, they make their way to the living room and sit down to start playing minecraft.

let the fun begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i have a hard time coming up with plots for filler chapters but i hope you enjoy anyways :)


End file.
